Field Magic
by humblespeedster
Summary: Tim Drake, at the age of eighteen, was a very smart and quick thinking man. On his 17th birthday, his father had given him a large portion of land, but he didn't know what to do with it. A year later, he has decided on farming, but the problem is he doesn't have the time. Workers are hired and Tim's life drastically changes from there. Bart/Tim, Dick/Wally, Bruce/Barry


Title: Field Magic

Disclaimer: DC Comics

**Pairing(s): **Hummingbird (Bart Allen/Tim Drake), Birdflash (Dick Grayson/Wally West), and Batflash (Bruce Wayne/Barry Allen) **(All in later chapters)**

**Warning(s):** Slash, Sex (in later chapters), bad language.**  
**

**A/N: **This story is in the process of being written as a birthday gift for a friend of mine. She's an incredible writer and I really recommend her to all of you. She is Mistressofrobins if you don't already read all her stories. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUNNY!**

* * *

**Field magic**

* * *

Farming was one of the only things Tim wasn't completely familiar with. Knowledge had always been his asset; math, English, science, history, he was the top student in every class he took. He was a quick thinker and that all made him a respected man at the age of eighteen.

He understood the politics of farming, how to keep crops perfectly aligned, and how to keep them healthy. But the hard labor and full time work it all required was beyond him. Tim barely had enough time to cater to his horse's needs; he couldn't be expected to run a farm could he?

And yet his father had given him an abundance of land to own and work with in whatever was he liked.

Tim huffed, gazing out to the lake across from his home.

The house he lived in for the past year was also a gift from his father. It was overly large and had two floors; a total of 25 rooms and 15 bathrooms.

Tim would be the only sole occupant, but he rented out rooms in his spacious home. It was the only think he could think to do with the free space.

Few people stayed in his five star home, most were tourists, others were staying until they could find a permanent home of their own. Tim hardly cared what they were there for, as long as they paid their rent and weren't destructive, he stayed out of their hair.

"I could hire workers to run the farm." Tim muttered to himself, glancing over towards his vacant land.

He bit his lip, walking back inside and heading up stairs to his office.

The room was mostly empty, there was a couch for two, a few chairs, and then there was his desk. The desk took up most of the space, but it was still fairly empty.

Tim made his way around the desk, seating himself in his chair and relaxing against it, sighing quietly.

Paperwork was thrown across the nice wood, and with a grunt of annoyance, Tim straightened up and began his work.

He didn't exactly work for his father's company, but he was asked to help out when it was really needed. In other words, when Bruce Wayne was busy with his own activities and didn't have the time for reading and signing documents.

Tim didn't honestly mind, the work kept him busy, distracted. Though, he did silently wish for a different type of distraction.

That was when the door burst open and a grinning Jason Todd stepped in.

Tim stared at the man blankly before exclaiming in an irritated voice, "That's not what I meant."

Jason stared at Tim curiously before shrugging, deeming the random exclamation as nonsense. "Timmy! Good to see you, so, have you been thinking over that offer of selling your land?"

With a roll of his eyes, Tim went back to his paperwork, hoping Jason would leave.

Jason, even if he hated to admit it, was his brother. But he had left "the nest," as his brother Dick called it, sooner than the rest of them. His refusal to let Bruce give him any land was odd, but their father had relented.

Now Jason was fairly wealthy and owned an impressive amount of land, but he was always out looking for more.

Tim ignored Jason as he sat down in a chair across from his desk, letting himself sink into the paper work. After a few minutes, Tim almost forgot Jason was even there, but then his voice echoing across the room ruined the blissful silence.

"Tim! Come _on, _you don't even do anything with all the land Bruce gave to you." Jason argued, crossing his arms. "Just let me buy it from you already."

Tim set his pen down, resting his elbows on the desk and linking his hands together. He rest his chin on them, looking directly at Jason and smiling. "No." With his curt answer, Tim went back to his work. "Now please leave my home."

Jason scowled, getting up from the chair and moving over to the desk, seating himself on it and scattering a few pieces of paper. Tim growled, glaring as his work fluttered to the ground. "Jason, get _off _my desk."

"If you agree to sell me your land, I will."

"_No _Jason. I will _not _sell you _my _land. That is _final._ Do you understand me?" By this point, Tim had risen from his seat, proceeding by glaring Jason down.

Jason had returned the glare, waiting a few seconds before conceding and sliding off the desk. "Fine…"

Tim watched as Jason walked out of the room, catching the smirk plastered across his 'brothers' face before he was out of sight.

Sighing, Tim shuffled around the room, collecting the scattered papers and setting them neatly on the desk.

Once he was back behind his desk, he pulled out a blank sheet of paper and began writing his job offer, preparing to have it typewritten and put up on a bulletin for people to see.

_To all in need of a job,_

_I have been wanting to start up a farm on my land, and I, unfortunately, do not have the time necessary to complete this task myself._

_I would like to hire a few workers to do this job for me._

_I only require for you to be fit and understand how to farm, including the understanding of all the tools that will be necessary for the job._

_If you are willing to take up this offer, come to the Drake estate and I will deem whether you will be a worker for me or not._

_~Tim Drake_

Looking over what he had written, Tim nodded to himself and set it aside. He'd take it into town and have it typewritten later on in the day.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Tim had taken his time going into town, having had other, more important matters to attend to. Once he had dropped off the envelope with his job offer, he had decided to head home and rest. He was informed that his offer would be put on the bulletin first thing tomorrow morning.

He was happy enough with that information, and he hardly noticed as a sudden breeze brushed by him. It wasn't important.

At least not important enough to bring him out of his thoughts.

What he _did _notice though, was an overjoyed, high pitched laugh coming from somewhere behind him. He momentarily turned to find the source of such a thrilled laugh.

What he was met with was a thin, lightly muscled boy with puffy brown hair that seemed both ridiculous and perfect at the same time.

Catching himself staring, Tim tore his eyes away and began walking again. But somehow, he couldn't get the image of the boys wide, bright smile out of his head, or the laugh for that matter. And his eyes, they seemed almost golden. But Tim blamed the sun for that, having gold eyes wasn't genetically possible.

Tim snorted at himself, shaking his head. Getting home should be the first thing on his mind. And after that, a shower. He'd need to finish up a few more papers for his father, but that wasn't much of a problem. The work was fairly easy. The only problem that usually came with it was the piles of work that was needed to be done.

Sighing, Tim let his mind trail off again, letting himself fall into the sound of that lovely laugh as he walked home.


End file.
